Fusion of Two Worlds
by Brian-from-school
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh characters are in our world, the cards come to life, A group of middle school duelers try to fight off the released souls of the cards, but can't help making fun of half of the things they see on their way.
1. Default Chapter

Brian: Hi everyone! This is my first story, hope you all like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Brian woke up one morning, it seemed like any ordinary day, but little did he know of what was to come. He went to school he went to school and everything seemed normal, until a strange character entered the classroom. It was a boy with a blue suit and white long hair. "Wow," said Brian, "That's what Bakura would look like if he was real, man that's wei.wait." While thinking this, Brian noticed that this person also had a large circle on a necklace around his neck, with a spike pointing at him and one of his friends.  
  
  
  
Brian looked over to his friend, Vinny, and they both looked at each other until the teacher made an announcement. "Class, this is Bakura." everyone stared at him like he was just a ordinary person. "Apparently," Brian thought, "They don't watch yu-gi-oh." Bakura came over and sat in the empty seat near Brian and Vinny. Bakura was looking at Brian's backpack as though he could see through it. "You know, it's just a backpack, it's not that mesmerizing." said Brian to Bakura. "Oh, sorry about that I guess I dazed off." replied Bakura. Bakura continued to stare at Brian's backpack all day.  
  
  
  
Finally, the day was over, Brian got on the bus and told Keri, Bill, Kyle, and Liam everything that happened, which was not much, until they all said at the same time: "You too?" Brian was confused and replied "what do you mean 'you too?'" "Umm.who are those guys in the front?" asked Liam nervously. They all looked to the front of the bus, and on their bus, out of all the buses, Bakura was on their bus, and sitting next to him, was Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Your kidding.what the heck is this supposed to mean?" asked Brian. "I don't know, but Yugi kept on looking at us the hole day." Then Keri interrupted, "Wait, was he staring at you too Brian?" "Ya, me and my dueling friend, Vinny, but not really at us, mainly at our backpacks." "Hmm." said Keri in an 'I know!' tone, "Yugi was staring at us, but mostly our backpacks as well, and I think they where staring at us cause we're the only ones in the school with Duel Monster Decks!"  
  
  
  
Once they missed all of their stops but Bill's, they decided to get off at Bill's house. Right down the street, Bakura and Yugi where riding towards them on some weird animal. "What the heck is that!?!?" said Liam in amazement and confusion. "It's called: Ancient One of the Deep Forest." said Keri looking at a card with the creatures picture on it from her deck. "Yes, it is." said Bakura to Keri, then looking at Yugi said, "I told you they would be good help."  
  
"Help for what?" asked Brian. "It's a long story, but to make it short, our world is connected with your world now and the cards can come to life, come with us and we'll explain it more." replied Bakura as he started moving toward a forest on the other side of the street. "Wow this is weird.He needs a haircut." said Liam as they all started following Bakura.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going? I'm hungry! I have to go to the bathroom. Are we there yet?" said Kyle annoyingly. At these annoying words, Keri wacked Kyle on the head and he fell over. After a long walk, they all reached a small hut. "Alright, we're finally here! Got any food?" asked Liam and Brian at the same time. Bakura was looking at the hut in a strange way, "This doesn't look the same somehow.Watch out!" he screamed as the house opened it's door and what appeared to be teeth tried to crush Bill.  
  
Luckily, Bill slipped and the what ever it was that attacked him missed. Suddenly a voice came from behind them, "Celtic Guardian, ATTACK!" A large man in a green uniform with a sword slice the monster in two. Everyone turned around, the person who had summoned that strange man was Yugi, he returned the monster but didn't seem quite surprised. "That," said Bakura "Was probably a trap."  
  
  
  
At these words, Kyle and Bill started staring everywhere for something. "What are you looking for?" asked Yugi. "The person who set that trap! Who else could we be looking for?" said Bill. "Umm. A leprocon?" replied Brian just before being hit in the head by Keri for his stupid remark. "Owwwwwwwwww!" Brian howled in pain. "You deserved it." said Keri calmly. A short pause followed after that but then was broken by Yugi "Right.Bill, that wasn't a trap set by any duelist, that was a trap that was released, I suppose right here is a good enough spot to sit down and tell you about what's going on. Sit down and we'll explain everything."  
  
  
  
Brian: That was the first chapter (sorry it was allitle short) review and I'll write the next! 


	2. What happened next

Bill: Hi everyone, today, I'll be hosting the show! YAY!!! Lol. Anyways, rather than the story following Brian and going where he goes, it's going to follow me! On with the show!  
  
  
  
As Bill, Liam, Keri, Brian, and Kyle follow Yugi and Bakura, they finally chose a spot, sit down, and Bakura starts to explain about the weird events that occurred earlier that day. "He's how it all started," he said, "Isis was practicing her magic and time traveling when suddenly, her Millennium Necklace was stolen! She called for help and Joey was in the area shopping for a better suit, he said green wasn't his color. Joey went to grab the Necklace from the thief's hand when the thief turned to the other side. The necklace was stretched two ways and snapped in half. A white flash came and everyone on Earth was knocked unconscious in our world. When everyone woke up, their Duel Monster cards had the ability to come to life! After about a month, everyone had figured out how to summon the card's monsters and return them. Unfortunately, someone else with a Millennium Item used a curse on a large group of cards, bringing them to life. So the group and I started tracking down these traps, each one getting us closer to the person who cast the evil curse."  
  
  
  
"That was a nice story." said Kyle, "but how are we supposed to believe you?" "Well, there is the obviously real man eating house that tried to devour me!" replied Bill, a little annoyed by what Kyle said. "Wait a second!" said Keri in late realization of what Bakura said, "If you've been tracking this guy by his monsters, and now your in our world, than that means that this guy is in-"Keri was cut off by a strange voice. "That's right, I still don't feel like showing you my true identity, but I would like to test you all first, lets see how you do against a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The strange voice stopped and a gigantic three-headed dragon appeared in the sky.  
  
  
  
"That is so messed up.RUN!!!!!!" screamed Liam in the panic that everyone was making. "Follow me, if that thing is planning on destroying something, I want it destroying the right thing. C'mon!" said Kyle before taking off in one direction. Everyone was confused on what Kyle was talking about. They all ran through the woods until they met a soccer field. "A wide-open spot, nice idea Kyle!" said Bill angrily. After they all got past the field, they all saw what Kyle was talking about: Whitin Middle School. Everyone sighed and decided they had to fight the vicious beast. Everyone took out their strongest monster:  
  
Bill: The Black Chaos Magician with 2800 ATK Keri: The Wing Weaver with 2750 ATK Liam: The Summoned Skull with 2500 ATK Bakura: The Red Eyes Black Dragon with 2400 ATK (borrowed from Joey) Brian: The Sanga of Thunder with 2600 ATK Yugi: The Dark Magician with 2500 ATK  
  
"None of our cards are powerful enough to defeat this creature alone, but together, they might be able to do it!" Yugi said, hoping for a miracle. All of the monsters attacked the giant dragon. AS this battle went on, a teacher, Mr. Halicy, came out of the building drinking whiskey. Mr. Halicy saw the creatures fighting and thought that he was delusional, then he saw the children. "Hi Mr. H!" said the group all at the same time. "That's it," said Mr. Halicy, "I quit" Then he threw the tin of whiskey, got in his car, and left.  
  
  
  
"Well that was weird.hey! I have an idea!" said Liam, pulling out a card from his Duel Monsters Deck. Liam searched and searched until he found the card h was looking for. "Trap Hole!" screamed Liam, suddenly, a 50 foot hole appeared in the field. The dragon fell into the hole. Everyone thought that the dragon was dead, that was what the card said it would do, but everyone overlooked one small fact: THE DRAGON CAN FLY! So the dragon flew out of the hole and once again began attacking the monsters summoned by the group of your duelists. "hmm.Activate, Dragon Capture Jar!" screamed Keri, and suddenly, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon started defending itself rather than attacking AKA the dragon switched to defense mode (defense of 3500. After that, everyone else found it their job to use some other cards:  
  
Bill: Polymerazation (transforming the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull into the B. Skull Dragon with the ATK of 3200) Kyle: Sacrifice (kills all cards on the field but 1 to give 500 ATK points to that 1 card) Yugi: Magical Power (uses a spell from each magician card on the field to add 100 ATK points to a card on the field)  
  
"Holy crap, so now the Black Skull Dragon has 3900 ATK? That's higher than the dragon's defense, cool!" said Brian. Then came the moment of victory, the two dragons attacked each other, the blue eyes was destroyed. Out of nowhere, the shadowy voice came again, "Well done, you have passed the first test. Do not feel too victorious yet, I WILL be back!" After the voice was done talking, everyone went to Bill's house to plan on what to do.  
  
  
  
Bill: Ya, that's right, they're going over MY house, lol. I hope you all enjoyed the story, it may seem good, but remember, it was written by Brian. 


End file.
